


The Werewolf

by writing_ramblings



Series: Monster Boyfriends [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Apha McCree, Blow Job, Bottom Gabriel, First Time, M/M, Omega Gabriel, Teratophilia, Top Jesse, Werewolf Jesse McCree, age gap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:36:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28186251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_ramblings/pseuds/writing_ramblings
Summary: Gabriel expected McCree to one day present as an omega, and was only delaying the inevitable with his cockiness and charm. But no. He had to present as an alpha while being alone with Gabriel. And not just any alpha, the kind that people warn omegas about.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Reaper | Gabriel Reyes
Series: Monster Boyfriends [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064786
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	The Werewolf

**Author's Note:**

> Like the other, this one was written about a year ago and just indulged myself in it as I wanted more of this content. Again, first time diving into this, hope you like it.

Gabriel shouldn’t have dismissed the Deadlock pup he had captured a year ago as anything but an alpha. He had traits: he was cocky, held himself as if he was made of gold, talked like he gave the orders around and looked at Gabriel as if he had the power instead of the war veteran. Gabriel took those aspects of McCree as an omega wanting to be an alpha, or trying to hide what he could be. Jesse hadn’t presented yet even after 22 years of age. The medic said his own body might have been preventing it during the chaotic atmosphere that was Deadlock. Deadlock kept their omegas as playthings and nothing more, while the alphas ran around and did the real work. McCree had told Reyes he was one of the few who hadn’t presented yet. And one night, in a confession up on a roof, Jesse had said he had been terrified of coming out as an omega and forced to a life of hips pinned to a dirty mattress while he got fucked mercilessly. Gabriel grimaced to the memory and assured him no such thing would happen to him.

But of course, the cowboy ended up being an alpha. And he happens to present during a mission in the Redwood National Park, during a mission in the states. The forest was moist and water dripped from leaves, but there’s heat from the soil rising up. Gabriel was stationed with Jesse in a safehouse. Nothing fancy but a cabin with a bathroom, one room and a small kitchen. They were out searching for a drug lord that ran into the forest after Blackwatch raided his mansion. Other Blackwatch agents had been sent around, but when Jesse started feeling strange and looking sick, Gabriel called him to change places with Rainer, and that’s how both ended up in this situation.

Jesse started to squirm and shiver as sweat glazed his forehead. It didn’t occur to Gabriel until his own body began to heat up. Until the smell of wet wood from the cabin got lost with something sweeter, and a little bitter. Cinnamon and smoke, and a hint of orange. Gabriel’s eyes widened behind the binoculars he was using to scope out of the window when he felt something slick slided down his thighs. His heat was expected next month. He had it all planned, like always: take the week off to go away to his vacation apartment in Los Angeles, where he kept a well-stocked space with everything he needs, including a nice nest to go through the heat alone.

But something triggered his heat. Someone in the cabin. Reyes wanted to believe there was an alpha nearby, maybe another agent that forgot to take his suppressants, or maybe the target. But no. When he met Jesse’s eyes, the cowboy’s pupils were blown, and he was looking at Reyes like a wolf, showing his teeth and growling with desire.

“You smell s’good, jefe,” McCree commented as he paced across the room and Reyes straightened. “I’ve never noticed.”

Reyes instincts told him to get on his knees, offer himself to the alpha. Hell, his body was aching to roll over and spread himself for McCree. But his stubborn mind wasn’t gonna summit that easy.

“Think you can handle me, conejito?” Gabriel said with a tremble going down his spine at the way Jesse grinned.

“Tienes una boca bastante atrevida, [You have a pretty daring mouth,]” Jesse purred as he continued conquering Gabriel’s space. “Wonder if you’ll keep being this way beneath me, or you’ll give in like the needy omega you really are.”

“Catch me and find out.”

Reyes ran to the forest, maybe not his smartest move, but his body wanted a thrill before he gave in. He had to get Jesse out of that tight space and keep their minds busy. Some fresh air might help him while he kept Jesse a few feet away, and his scent got lost in the forest. Gabriel knew he had it in him to run a few miles without losing much energy, but it was gonna be different with his heat creeping upon him, as well as an alpha on his first rut hunting him. The plan might have been dumb, but he had to put distance between them and the possible area of the target. That was why he ran to the edge of the forest, where they entered, but still deep enough not to be spotted.

His heart was thumping hard against his chest and his lungs burned as he panted. He wanted to curl on the ground, hide in the soil and hope Jesse ran by. There was also that thrill he was seeking; the fear of being captured and used.

This place wasn’t the right one. He had dreams of going through his heat with his own alpha in a nice, comfortable nest. It didn’t need candles or anything romantic, but it sure didn’t involve the wilderness. Less with a recent alpha, inexperienced and a brat that believed he could manhandle Reyes.

Gabriel stopped running when he no longer heard the leaves ruffling behind him and when the wind didn’t carry Jesse’s growls. He could only hear the rush of blood in his ears and his breathing. Even if he didn’t hear the hunter, Gabriel knew he was being watched. Any move he made could either let him come out in one piece, or crumble him into dust.

McCree crashed into him like a train. He didn’t see it coming, yet he tried to put up a fight. The cowboy ended on top, both of his hands pinning Gabriel’s shoulders down, and thighs saddling the commander’s hips. His grin was wide and wicked against the moonlight.

“Gotcha,” Jesse said and Gabriel shivered. His pants started feeling too tight and moist from sweat and slick.

He knew he had the power to push McCree away, to slam him against the ground and make him cease, but his muscles didn’t work under the younger man’s grip. He was starting to melt into his instincts, to submit to the alpha, the first alpha he had ever found worthy of giving in to.

Did he want it like this? He had never seen McCree as a mate, but knew McCree held a crush on him. Half of Blackwatch was aware, and Gabriel had no problem with it. McCree never crossed the line, only threw cheesy pick-up lines his way and a few innuendos, but he never crowded Reyes like he was doing. He never looked at Gabriel like he was the only human on earth, or the only one he ever wanted.

Gabriel shook his head, trying to send those dirty images of them rolling around on the dirt and leaves. “You deserve someone for you, Jesse,” he tried to calm the beast, “don’t settle for the first omega you come across to mate.”

McCree scoffed and licked his lips, “You’re the only one I want. And I’ll prove that you deserve to be mine.”

Gabriel’s skin crawled as the alpha leaned lower and his lips brushed Gabriel’s sweaty neck, over his pulse. He hesitated, but then licked, planning where exactly he wanted to mark Gabriel. Reyes looked away, partly letting it happen. But Jesse moved lower and continued to lick and kiss the skin he could reach before the commander’s hoodie blocked his path. This made him groan and returned the path traveled to the older man’s lips. Reyes looked into his dark eyes and saw the hunger in them. He wondered if his own gaze was just as lustful.

Gabriel relaxed, played along as Jesse hovered over him. He licked his lips, the tip of his tongue brushing over Gabriel’s and it was quite tempting to raise his head and get the kiss going. But if he did, he feared there wouldn’t be any turning back.

Gabriel felt McCree releasing his strength and falling for Gabriel’s curiosity. The commander shoved him off and hurried to his feet. “Fun’s over. We need to get you into a shuttle.” Gabriel took out his phone and began to type a message for a quick pick up and send his location. But before he could hit ‘send’, he heard leaves rustling behind and a chilling call.

“Reyes!”

Gabriel’s finger stopped right over his phone screen. He turned and watched Jesse on his hands and knees. His nails dug into the soil and his face was twisted. “What’s happening to me?”

“Just breathe, kid,” Gabriel said, walking over to him.

“N-no, this—” Jesse stopped and shook his head. His growling continued and his eyes went pitch black. “It hurts.”

McCree laid on his side and tossed around, brushing and pulling at his hair as his limbs began to grow. His armor was not strong enough to hold it together as it began to rip and break the more Jesse grew. Gabriel’s mouth fell open to the realization that the kid wasn’t just an alpha, but a werewolf. A very rare kind now-a-days. And the most fearful type of alpha.

“McCree…” Gabriel whispered. His mind was telling him to send the message, to call for a red alert. Instead he stayed still, watching as his agent shifted from human to a creature twice his commander’s size. All hair, long legs, a tail and ears to match. He didn’t speak; he only breathed, and looked at himself, adjusting to the new body, to this new discovery. He looked around, panic setting on his puffed chest as it heaved.

“Jesse,” Gabriel tried again. Jesse’s ears turned to the sound and his head followed. “We gotta get you home, all right?”

Jesse cocked his head, his black shiny nose moving as it picked up the smells in the air. He began to walk on all fours and Gabriel was too taken by the sight to run, as he probably should have. McCree bumped his nose against Gabriel’s chest, smelling up the man’s neck. “Easy, boy,” Gabriel half joked and pushed him, but it only caused McCree to sniff down and catch an interest between Gabriel’s legs, where he was still leaking. “Hey!”

Jesse growled and stood on his two back legs, towering over Gabriel as his shadow darkened the commander. Gabriel’s fingers twitched, wanting to reach for his guns as his reflexes told him. But it was Jesse, his ingrate. And even if he looked like a beast spawned out of hell, his body still wanted to submit to him.

“Mine,” Jesse growled.

Gabriel huffed, a weak sound to fool himself into thinking he was not about to break into his heat. His knees grew weaker when Jesse’s fully red cock came out of its sheath. Knot round and juicy at the base. The commander swallowed as his knees buckled. Curiosity was getting the best of him. He was beginning to lust over McCree it was some kind of dark fantasy where he would come out fine. Werewolves were to be treated lightly, and even if they bed human omegas and some have lived a healthy relationship, bonding with them was more warned about than encouraged. And Gabriel was about to throw caution to the wind for a taste of something that could be a once in a lifetime thing.

“I’m gonna regret this,” Gabriel said under his breath as his cock twitched the closer Jesse got.

McCree grinned and licked half of Gabriel’s face, lifting his beanie on one side. His nose pressed to Gabriel’s neck and he pushed more until he had backed the commander against a tree. “Smell nice,” Jesse purred. He licked the neck but came in contact with Gabriel’s tactical vest and hoodie. Jesse bit into both and tore them off. Leaving Gabriel in a tight black shirt with a tear on his shoulder.

Gabriel lowered against the tree, gripping on it as Jesse, delicately, unbuckles the hoisters on his hips and throws them to the side. Their clattering sound made Gabriel wince. One claw ripped the button of Gabriel’s pants, and broke the zipper when he pulled them down. His hard cock springs out, proudly even if Gabriel was embarrassed about the position he had found himself in. One lick of Jesse’s long, flat and wet tongue had him reconsidering this. A second had him thinking ‘it couldn’t be so bad’, and by the fifth he was digging his fingers into the messy, thick fur.

He witnessed the moment when his cock was taken whole by Jesse’s long mouth. He kept his teeth at bay, and mostly used his tongue. His mouth felt like a cup filled with gooey water. It should’ve disgusted Gabriel, but it felt way better than he expected. It was hot, causing Gabriel to burn from that point up, even more than he was.

He gasped when Jesse lifted him up, holding him by his thighs. “Jess-ah!”

Gabriel rested his head back, breathing deeply as his first orgasm started to peak. Fast climaxes weren’t strange when he was in heat. Sometimes, his own fingers could get him to that point when he was desperate enough. And having a werewolf sucking him off would be understandable enough. Jesse’s mouth sucked him in and he could feel it when he swallowed the pre that slipped out of Gabriel. Gabriel held on by the creature’s ears as he continued to moan until he couldn’t hold it any longer. He came down Jesse’s throat, pulling at his hair and moaning loud enough to scare birds out of the trees.

McCree gave him no time to rest. He turned around and placed Gabriel down on the ground. He couldn’t seem to get enough of Gabriel’s scent as he continued to sniff around his neck and lick every bit of skin he could. Gabriel pressed his hands to Jesse’s chest, trying to get some sense in for both of them. Mostly for them to hold on and not fuck in the forest, during a mission, but his own body was jerking up to rub against Jesse’s. It felt heavenly when their cocks brush, enough to make Gabriel’s to leak pre with just one minute after orgasming.

With one paw, as if Gabriel weighted nothing, Jesse turned him around. The same paw pressed to Gabriel’s back while the other pulled at the pants until Gabriel’s round ass was in full view. Gabriel began to second guess the situation. Even if McCree sounded like he was loving it, growling and licking it, Gabriel wondered just how gentle he would be in this state.

“McCree—” He moaned when Jesse’s tongue slided between his cheeks. It did it again and again. Gabriel bit on his thumb as he shook. His face was burning hot with embarrassment at how much he was leaking from both sides. He raised his hips, his body wanting to be ready for more.

McCree spread Gabriel’s cheeks to dive deeper. His tongue sliding into his pucker and circling without mercy. Gabriel’s knees trembled the deeper Jesse went and he was ready to come again. Jesse growled and stood on his back legs, lifting Gabriel along. Gabriel was face to face with McCree’s red, swollen and leaking member. Shinny and big, jerking for attention. Gabriel grabbed it with one hand and began to jerk him off. Jesse’s hips jerked a little as he growled, pleased. Gabriel gave the pointy head a tentative lick and, he didn’t know if it was his own heat, but he didn’t think twice before going for more until he got the head in his mouth. He used both hands to jerk McCree off while his mouth worked on the head. Jesse’s tongue stretched and prepared Gabriel until the commander was coming again. This time, Jesse followed right behind. Gabriel choked when the big bursts of his come hit his throat. As more kept coming out, he widened his eyes to the amount and how badly he wanted it all in him, blocked by the pretty knot.

Even if McCree’s cock wasn’t as hard as before, it still looked ready for more. Gabriel wasn’t that quick, yet his body ached to be filled. Once back on the ground, Gabriel used his own fingers on him. He was on his hands and knees and three fingers deep while Jesse watched, drooling and his cock returning to full hardness. When McCree had enough and was ready, he planted one paw on Gabriel’s back to lower him, keeping his hips higher. His cock rubbed Gabriel’s lower back and then poked at the hole. Gabriel breathed in and released all the air in his lungs in a long moan as McCree’s big and hot cock entered his body.

At first came the expected pain. But the feeling of a werewolf’s cock inside him was better than he had ever thought, which made it all much easier to take. Jesse was only halfway in; pulling and pushing back in. The way he growled low told Gabriel he was holding back. His nails dug holes in the ground and drool fell over Gabriel’s shoulder. His eyes were pitch black as he looked ahead, delirious on the high of sex as he breathed sharply.

“C’mon, chiquito,” Gabriel smirked, placing one hand under Jesse’s chin. “I can handle it,” he said with a shaking voice. He swore Jesse smiled and licked his face before he rammed into Gabriel. “Fuck!” Gabriel began to scream the deeper Jesse went. Each thrust added an inch into Gabriel. Once Jesse bottomed out, he remained like that for a few seconds, letting Gabriel’s body mold around him. Reyes was gasping, and he touched his stomach to feel Jesse’s cock before he pulled out and rammed in again.

It got to the point where he slid in and out easily. Gabriel’s slick and Jesse’s pre collided on a small puddle where Gabriel’s own cock dropped a few beads as well. One of Jesse’s hands wrapped around Gabriel’s waist to push him back and ford as well. Gabriel hands were holding on and pulling at grass and leaves. Jesse’s other paw covered one of his as he leaned forward and lowered, jackrabbiting into Gabriel, making his moans stutter with each thrust.

“Jess,” Gabriel said with a sore throat. “More.”

“Yes,” McCree replied, hitting harder. “Mine.”

Gabriel nodded once before his eyes rolled to the back of his head as Jesse continued to make him his. The beast bit down on Reyes’ shoulder, causing another scream from Gabriel as he came. McCree was not that far behind; it took a few more pumps and one last hard thrust for his knot to pop in. Gabriel could feel it, how it spilled inside of him in short bursts. How it felt leaking even with the fat knot, too much for Gabriel to hold inside.

Jesse growled and turned them on their side. His tongue reached for Gabriel’s mouth and the commander allowed him one sloppy kiss.

Gabriel lost track of time, but he finally had a clearer mind as he kept watch in case an enemy, or an agent came by. Jesse beganto shift behind him. The knock deflated and he pulled out. His spent slipped out of Gabriel even if he tried, unconsciously, to keep it inside. Gabriel got his pants on as he stayed on the ground, unable to trust his legs too soon. When he looked back, a naked McCree was smirking at him, breathing heavily.

“Still need my knot, sugar? I can smell your heat. And my first rut is far from over.”

Gabriel looked away as his cheeks burned hot. Even with a knot and a good fill, his body wouldn’t be satisfied as long as Jesse remained in rut and close to him. And, in their state, he could not call for a pick up. The team would smell Jesse all over him. For now, they could only return to the safe house, hopefully find some clothes for Jesse, and a good explanation once they were picked up. But he had a feeling there wouldn't be much planning.


End file.
